


How To Train Your Pendragon

by orphan_account, Queen_of_Camelot (The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arrogance, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Discipline, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Dragonlords (Merlin), Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, Kinda, M/M, Magic, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Rules, Teaching manners, Training, taming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape/pseuds/Queen_of_Camelot
Summary: "My intention is not to control you, Arthur.", Merlin said calmly."It is to make you learn to control yourself."
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 50
Collections: Abby's Merlin Recs, BBC Merlin Rare Fair, MERLIN, MERTHUR, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Reverse Bang, Merlin Stories to Reread, Merthur, Merthur Fics, Merthur fics, Soulmate AU, merthur fics





	1. Change of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about how Arthur learns to be humble and respect both royals and subjects alike. Basically, it describes how Merlin shapes Arthur from a spoilt Prince into the Once and Future King. (So if you're worried if it would be a dark fic, worry not, because it isn't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin turns down an offer. But then, something he witnesses makes him reconsider his choice.

Merlin looked around the castle. 

It looked absolutely opulent, vibrant with the colours of the kingdom of Camelot: _Gold and Red._

Being a dragonlord meant a comfortable and wealthy life, but of course, he could never afford _so_ much luxury. And he didn’t want to, either. He was content with his life the way it was. 

The sound of approaching footsteps brought his attention to the man walking towards him. He bowed in respect as the King of Camelot — the one who had summoned him — came and sat down on his throne.

“ _Your Majesty_.”, Merlin said reverently.

“I’m glad that you were able to make it.”, Uther Pendragon said.

“Of course.”, Merlin said with a polite smile. “How could I defy the King of the greatest of the five kingdoms?”

Uther laughed, but the laughter sounded hollow. He was grinning only with his lips; his eyes remained distant and appraising. _He was sizing up Merlin_. Probably trying to figure out if he was right for the job.

Merlin cleared his throat.

“I assume you’ve been facing trouble from a dragon?”, he asked. “If you brief me about the beast, I will begin planning my strategies as to how to tame it.”

Uther looked surprised. 

“So you’re willing to take it up?”

“Indeed. If my service means saving several lives from the wrath of a dragon, then of course I’m willing to take up the job.”

The King hummed. “You haven’t named your price.”

Merlin smiled. “You can pay me as you see fit once I’m done with the task.”

If Uther was impressed, he didn’t let it show. But his silence gave away most of it.

Eventually he said, “You sound like the perfect person for my purpose. . . But I must tell you before you agree to anything, that it isn’t a dragon that you’ll be taming.”

Merlin’s brow furrowed. “I’m afraid I don’t quite understand. . .”

The kind sighed. “It’s my son.”

“Your. . . _son_?”

“Arthur.” The King said his name with so much disappointment, that Merlin pitied whoever the boy was. It was obvious from the King's expression, that the Prince must have faced several _too-high-expectations_ in his childhood. 

“He grew up without a mother.”, Uther went on. “So I gave him anything and everything that he desired without second thought. I didn’t realize that I was pampering him to an unhealthy extent. Today, when I see him mistreating his servants and talking to peasants and villagers with shocking arrogance, I finally understand how much I’ve spoilt him. I didn’t teach him humility. I didn’t teach him to respect. Now, when I look at him. . . I’m afraid he is too far gone. I need him to learn the values that I failed to impart to him. I need someone to teach him manners. And I reckoned, who is better than a _dragonlord_ , to train a _Pendragon_? So I hope—”

“Your majesty _,_ ”, Merlin said, cutting him off. “Sorry to interrupt you, but I must stop you right there. I’m touched that you think you can trust me to discipline your son, but this is not what I do. I don’t — I _can’t_ train people. I can’t control the way someone moves and acts, like I do for a dragon. It feels like a misuse of my power. So I’m sorry, but I have to turn down the offer.”

Uther looked at him for a long time with an inscrutable expression. He seemed to want to say something, but he didn’t. Instead he nodded and waved his hand in dismissal. 

Not even a “ _thank you_ " to Merlin for spending his time and effort to reach Camelot. No wonder where that boy — _Arthur_ , was it? — got his arrogance from. . .

As Merlin walked out of the castle, he heard laughter from the courtyard. Along with it came the noise of jeers and catcalls. 

His curiosity got the better of him, and he walked over to the crowd of by-standers. Once he reached a spot from where he had a clear view, he could see what all the fuss was about. 

A servant ran around the place, clutching a round, wooden target, as a boy Merlin’s age threw knives at him. Merlin looked down at the red tunic the boy sported. The Pendragon crest shone in gold over his chest.

‘ _Arthur Pendragon_.’, Merlin realized. 

“Run!”, the Prince yelled, hardly able to contain his amused laughter. “We want some moving target practice!”

As he watched the blond ridicule the innocent servant along with his friends, Merlin felt an urge to reconsider his stand on that offer.

But he couldn’t. It would be wrong.

But then the servant fell down, and the Prince laughed, tipping back his head. He strutted over to the poor lad and yanked him up by the arm roughly. 

Before the servant could even regain his balance, the Prince pushed him down again. This time, the man looked like he sprained an ankle, from the way he howled in pain.

Merlin turned his attention to the arrogant Prince who was laughing so hard that he was clutching his stomach. Merlin sighed. 

There was no denying it.

_This dragon desperately needed taming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. . .


	2. Getting Acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets to know the Prince better.

Merlin stood in front of a livid Arthur Pendragon in the Prince’s chambers.

“Okay? So let me get this straight.”, Arthur said, holding both hands out in front of him. “My father — _my own father_ — hired a _sorcerer_ to train me??”

Merlin nodded.

“ _Oh, isn’t that just bloody great_. . .”, Arthur muttered, rubbing his temples distractedly.

“Rule number one, Arthur.", Merlin said in a stern voice. "Don’t throw around swearwords. You’re a civilized person. Stop acting like a barbarian."

“Alright, wait a second, _Mer_ lin.”, the Prince said with a chuckle. “Before your start bossing me around, I must inform you that I’m going to get you sacked before you know it.”

“Good luck with that.”, Merlin said indifferently. “But until then, you’re going to have to obey me, and I’d prefer—”

“ _Obey_ you? I’d rather—”

“ _Rule Number Two, Arthur.”_ , Merlin said, cutting him off sharply. “ _Don’t speak,_ when _I’m_ speaking.”

He didn’t expect it to work, but Arthur _did_ fall silent with a pronounced scowl on his face.

“And, I’d prefer that you called me _‘Sire’. Not_ by my name.”

Arthur glared at him for a minute. “How old are you?”

“20.”, Merlin said.

“Yeah, there’s no way in _hell_ I’m calling someone a year younger than me as ‘ _Sire_ ’.”, the Prince scoffed.

“Age is not the point here, Arthur. I’m going to train you, and that puts me in a higher position than you are. Don’t all the townspeople call you ‘ _my lord_ ' despite your being much younger than many of them?”

When Arthur remained silent, Merlin added, “Or if you’d rather call me ‘ _Master_ ’, then—”

“Alright, alright! _Fine_. . .”, the blonde spat out. “ _Sire_.”

“Good.”, Merlin smiled. “Now, Rule Number Three: Just because you’re in a higher position than someone else, and just because they treat you with respect, doesn’t mean you own, or control them. I saw what you did to Morris this afternoon.”

“Who’s Morris?”, Arthur asked, brow creasing.

Merlin’s eyebrows shot up his forehead. “ _Your manservant_. Whom you hurt and humiliated today in front of the whole town.”

“Oh, right. . . I didn’t know that was his name.”, Arthur said nonchalantly.

“He serves you all day, _every day_ , and you didn’t bother to find out his name?”, Merlin asked incredulously. “If you don’t know his name, how do you greet him?”

 _“I don’t_.”, Arthur said flatly.

Merlin sighed. _This dragon was going to be way harder to tame than he thought._

“Well, his name is Morris. As I was saying, just because he works for you, doesn’t mean you own him. You shouldn't have treated him like that.”

“No one will even remember that incident. He is just a servant, for Heaven's sake!”, Arthur said, jaw flexing in his anger.

“There it is again, Arthur. You’re belittling people once again, just because they work for you, _under_ you.”

When Arthur just glared at him, Merlin sighed. 

“My intention is not to control you, Arthur.”, he said calmly. “ _It is to help you learn to control yourself.”_

“ _Screw you.”,_ Arthur said, the words sharp and stinging like knives. 

Merlin tutted, shaking his head. “You’re disregarding Rule Number One there.”

“ _You’re the most annoying person I’ve ever had the misfortune to meet.”,_ Arthur said acidly.

Merlin frowned. He wanted to explain that he was only trying to help the Prince. _Help him become a better person._

But one look at Arthur told Merlin that any explanation would be futile at the moment.

“Well,”, Merlin said, “ _You’re gonna have to get used to it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. . .


End file.
